


dirty boy || b.bh

by honeyhaechan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Role Reversal, Sadomasochism, Smut, Vibrating Butt Plugs, dom!reader, exhibition kink, sub!baekhyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyhaechan/pseuds/honeyhaechan
Summary: it’s fun to play with your boyfriend in publicorhow to quench baekhyun’s sadistic nature





	dirty boy || b.bh

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr - @bendovabangtan

he needed something. anything.   
the moment you got into the bedroom, he was on you, tugging at your clothes and attacking your lips feverishly.

you had managed to get over to the large bed, where you were pushed onto your back. baekhyun climbed onto your lap and leant over to seize another heated kiss. his hands were by your head to keep him up as he grinded against your core. 

you grabbed his hips and pushed him harder into you, feeling him gasp into your mouth. "strip."

as quickly as he could, he sat up and flung off his top. he removed his trousers and boxers before laying down where you once were. 

you had rolled off of the bed to pull out the black box underneath. you grabbed his favourite silicone strap on and some lube, along with a white towel for after. moving back onto the bed, you sat in his lap this time, right on his hard cock. he whined at your actions, rolling his hips into you. you pinched them in warning.

baekhyun relented, stilling with a whimper. he already looked fucked out, i mean, having a vibrator in you all day would surely do that.  
when he had suggested it, you positively glowed. the thought of you playing with him when surrounded by his band members and staff was thrilling. they all believed his blushing face and heaving chest was because of how earnestly he practised. little did they know there was a little toy buzzing away in his tight walls. 

you had sat in the adjacent room, watching them dance. you observed his movements, the remote control in hand. the first time you switched it on, it was the lowest setting. his bleached strands jolted when he did from where he was sat on the floor, brown eyes flickering to the dark glass. he could envision you twirling the device in hand, smiling devilishly. he bit his lip, dawning on the fact that you had complete control of him. it'd be a long day.

you played about with the settings constantly, but every time you saw the tell-tale signs of him about to cum, you turned it off completely. his body would sag with the lack of stimulation, although quickly baring itself for the next bout when you felt like enough pleasure had dipped away. 

the toy shuffled as he moved in time to the song, often striking his prostrate. he'd done a good job in hiding his erection, you'd have to praise him on that. only to then worm the trick out of him to make sure he wouldn't be able to do it again. where's the fun in that? 

they had to stop numerous times as a result of baekhyun's jelly legs. he'd be walking to his position, and trip over his own feet, almost face planting the floor. they'd be concerned with his state, taking note of how he could barely keep his eyes open. 

"sit down hyung, you don't look too well,"

he brushed off their concerns, aware that a punishment would be in place if he didn't continue. not to mention, it was him who wanted it in the first place. despite that, you still kept an eye on him, in the rare cause that it got too much, and he safe- worded.

a torturous six hours of orgasm denial went by, before you grew tired and pulled baekhyun away, telling them some flimsy excuse. 

the trip home was agony for him. you had turned off the vibrations off, leaving him stuck painfully hard and with no stimulation.   
your hand was on his thigh the whole time, nowhere near where he wanted you. to try and relieve some tension, he subtly rocked down against the seat, eyes falling shut at the feeling. 

you didn't mind, "i'm so proud of you, love. you did so well." he hummed at your words, holding your hand with his. 

then you arrived at home, which is how you ended up on top of him, cruelly teasing him. 

"please, (y/n)..."

"what do you want me to do?" your warm breath hit exposed collarbones, making him shiver. 

"i want you to fuck me." 

"such a filthy boy, baekhyun. i'll fuck you then. hard. spread your legs." to allow him to do this, you got up.

you took off your jeans and underwear, choosing to keep your shirt on. picking up the black strap on, you slipped the toy inside of you and fastened it. 

stroking baekhyun's soft legs, you knelt down on the floor and tugged him closer to the edge, placing them over your shoulder. his ass was now in front of your face, the shimmering purple plug peeking out. with a gentle pull, it came out with a soft 'pop', 

his hole was gaping from the long period of stretching. it glittered with lube, and clasped the air. "pretty~" you swept little kisses around it and his cock, blowing air onto the wet patches. you let your nose slide up his balls to the tip. "does it hurt?"

it looked like it did. the head was swollen, and already purple from the lack of release. baekhyun was so sensitive, fuck. he could probably cum completely untouched this point. but that was a theory for another time. 

the sleek cap of the lube was flung onto floor as you opened it a little too harshly. you put the cold liquid on your appendage only - baek was still dripping in it - and spread it all over.

moving your other hand from his thigh, you brought it down to the strap, and fiddled for a second before your fingers found the button. "ohh," you didn't realise how horny teasing baekhyun had made you, and stimulation was liberating.

wasting no time, you got back on the mattress when he had moved up to make space.   
"ready baby?" his response was hooking his legs around your hips, drawing you near and effectively sliding you in. 

the younger groaned at the burn, "f-fuck!" he paused to catch his breath from the sudden movement. "urgh, you fill me up so good!" 

"you're such a slut, so needy for my cock," you husked by his ear. pulling on the dark roots of his hair, you titled his head back, exposing his neck. "beg for it."

"i've been so good for you... please (y/n), i want to feel you so bad... i-i want you to make me cum,"

you could tell he was struggling to form a sentence, it was like he was loosing control of his body. tan arms came up to wrap around your neck and weakly pull you closer. you obliged, biting and sucking at his neck.

"hmm, you have been a good fucktoy today. i'll give you what you want~" you started to sway your hips into him, building up speed, until the bed rocked along. his hair was damp with accumulated sweat from the day and stuck to his head uncomfortably. his chest and neck flushed with blood and sparkling with precipitation.  
his mouth was open, mumbling nonsense. "fuck, you're so beautiful under me. such a mess i've made of you." you tugged on his hair again, this time harder. 

his face contorted in pain, teeth clenching. you bent down and bit on his bottom lip, pulling it out and letting it snap back. "you love it when i hurt you, when i mark you. you're pathetic."

he was vocal in reply, throwing his head back into the pillows, "yes! oh, yes... i love it.. i love it so much..." 

he trailed off into whines when you bent down, leaving bruises across his stomach and neck with your mouth. it was getting harder to maintain your thrusts, the vibrator hitting the right place. 

you submerge yourself deeper inside him to strike his bundle of nerves. "i-i'm close," was all he needed to say, for your hand to sneak inbetween your bodies to pump him. 

baekhyun could cry, the pleasure making him delirious. the certainty that your neighbours could hear the whole ordeal of your lover's noises and your vulgar words made it even better. 

you wanted to see some tears fall. so you paused. your own pleasure didn't stop though. 

a pained sob racked his body. "no! (y/n), please!" as if with a mind of its own, his hips bucked onto the strap, his hands grasping uselessly at your top.

yours clasped his slim waist, pining them to the bed. "tut tut, hyunnie. that's not what good sluts do is it?"

those sweet whimpers filled the air, chestnut eyes opening for the first time in a while to look at you. the pigment shone with unshed tears, silently pleading. they fell shut once more, a flick at his nipples had his back off the bed, craving for more. 

"you look so gorgeous like this, kitten." 

waiting a minute or two, you let your nails dig into baekhyun's thigh, and dragged them down. the flaming welts that formed in their wake were extremely satisfying. he hissed, but the way his cock jumped told you he liked it just as much as you.

when he had settled again, you started up your movements once more at a brutal and punishing pace. a cry was all you heard, before your orgasm had you shuddering above him, ears rushing with blood. 

surprisingly, he hadn't cum yet, so you left the toy whirring until he did some hard thrusts later.   
baekhyun's fingers dug into your back, effectively breaking the skin, even through the cotton material. the rest of his body was still a few seconds, then twitched violently as it crashed into him. 

the ceiling became a mesh of colours as he climaxed, your name flowing out of his mouth languidly. it was strong enough to short-circuit his brain, rendering tears to mix with the drool that had escaped his pink lips. you kept his ass stuffed, moving slowly until his body relaxed and slumped onto the bed. 

slowly, you slid the dildo out of him and yourself, placing it on the towel from before. pulling off your shirt, you used it to soak up his juices. 

"baby?" you didn't get an answer. turning, you tossed the top into the laundry basket and joined him on the bed. "baekhyun~? that good, huh?"

when you went to tap on his face, you were taken aback at how hot it was. yelping, you ran to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water. 

upon returning, you called again. "baekhyun?" as you gathered him in you arms, he looked at you, a lazy smile playing on his lips. "are you feeling okay?"

"why wouldn't i be? i am exhausted though,"

"here, drink some water." after swallowing the cool liquid, he giggled at the look of panic/annoyance.

"you could've answered me,"

"i could have, but that wouldn't have been any fun."

you slapped him gently on the chest. "you scared me." your tone was soft, and he saw the worry on your face. 

"don't worry, i'm okay." the younger kissed you, as if to prove it. 

"are you sure?"

"i mean... my ass will be sore as shit tomorrow, but yeah."

smiling cheekily, you nuzzled his nose with yours, and whispered, "bath?"

"i can't walk, (n/n)."

"my bad. guess i'll carry you."

"(y/n), n-!"


End file.
